Dreams Do Come True
by Allaroundfanatic22
Summary: What Happens When Luke Leaves Town, Lorelai Is With Christopher, Rory Is Getting Married, And Much More.............Read To Find Out!
1. Chris Here, Luke Forgotten

Hey Everyone, I am new here. This is my first story it came to me one day and I have not been able to stop writing! So that you know the bold italics are sound effects. The italics that are not bold are thoughts. Usually the characters. Well Enjoy! Hope you like it!!

* * *

Chris Here, Luke Forgotten 

"**Luke! Open the door. I need to talk to you," Lorelai says banging roughly on the diner door. Luke walks slowly towards the door but when he sees the tears in her eyes his speed increases. He swiftly swings open the door before reaching out and pulling her in by the arm. He watches as she walks to the counter and takes a seat. Before turning around and locking his door again. **

"**What happened?" Luke asks. Concern for her makes its way onto his face as he makes his way to his place behind the counter. **

"**Jason broke up with me! That loser was cheating on me with another girl. How could I have thought that someone with the nickname Digger could actually be a nice guy. Possibly the one I would fall in love with. No, Lorelai is just a big retard that can not tell the real feelings of a man. So, today he comes up to me and says Lorelai we need to break up, I love someone else. That Ass." As she finishes a cascade of tears begin to fall. Making his way around the ever present counter to comfort her Luke comes up with a plan.**

"**How about we go to your house. That way no one can see you like this. You know how the gossipers are. In minutes this could be all over town. When we get there we can pop in a movie and I promise to let you eat as much junk food as you want." Luke watches her nod her head in reply. Wiping away her tears hits him hard but he does not show it. Taking her hand in his he leads her out the door and to her house. Unknownly Ms. Patty stands in the Gazebo watching them. A smile appears on her face. Her eyes sparkle at the sight of Luke holding Lorelai 's hand in his. From where she stands Lorelai's face is not seeable. Jumping with glee Ms. Patty heads off to tell the whole town about what has happened. Meanwhile, Lorelai and Luke have reached her house. Taking the stairs one at a time they enter the house. Lights are turned on and Lorelai makes her way to the couch. Luke knows she will not want to talk about what happened with Jason so decides to give her a task to get her mind of him.**

"**How about you chose a movie for us to watch and I will get the popcorn and junk food ready for you," Luke says already making his way to the kitchen.**

"**Oh Luke," Before finishing her sentence Luke interrupts her with, "I know, coffee." He continues his walk to the kitchen. **

**Before he enters he is able to barely catch her whisper, "The best friend a girl can have." A frown appears on his face. **_Only a friend. Never nothing more. _**Ignoring his inside voice he focuses his whole attention on the popcorn in the microwave and the chips he begins to chose for her. Placing the junk on a tray he jumps when he hears the doorbell ring. _Ding Dong, Ding Dong._ **

**A quick, "I got it" stops him from going to open it. The door slams shut, causing him to spill some chips, but he thinks nothing of it.**_ It is probably just Babette barging into Lorelai's business. _**With the tray in his hands he makes his way into the living room. Luke stops short. Shock paints itself onto his face. There on the couch is Lorelai straddling another man. Her hands are tangled in his short blond hair. Her rosy red lips, that taunt him in his dreams, are locked on the other man's. Luke's heart shatters into a million tiny pieces when he is able to catch her moan his name. The tray falls with an ear shattering noise but the two lovers are to occupied to hear. Without a look back he is out the door. Walking quickly he is like a storm, pushing and shoving anyone in the way. Tears cloud his vision but he swears he will not let them fall. No one will see him cry. Opening the diner door with a_ bang _of metal on concrete. The door window is broken but he is not concerned. Taking the steps two at a time he reaches his door. Once inside he collapses on the bed. Tears fall and just seem to taunt him. Laying there his mind taunts him.**_Lorelai and Christopher together. She does not love you. She loves him. Your nothing Luke. You are just a friend. Nothing more. You will never be anything more then a friend to her. _**It keeps repeating, repeating over and over. Not able to take anymore of it he screams.**

"**Stop! Just shut up! I get it!" With that he decides that he will never be able to face her again. He will not be able to talk to her.**


	2. A Long Story

A Long Story

**The next day Luke got up as if it is any other day. He opens the diner and begins to serve the early breakfast crowd. It all seems normal to the people sitting in the diner. It is not. Hours later, Luke catches a glimpse of Lorelai heading to the diner with Christopher. Watching them make their way across the town square wakes up the feelings from before. **

**Turning quickly he yells to Caesar, "I am going to go upstairs and work on the bills. The place is practically empty I am positive that you can handle it for awhile." So, by the time Lorelai and Christopher enter the diner, the bells chiming above them, Luke is upstairs in his apartment. Locking the door he stands there. There is not bills that he has to pay he did that two nights ago. He moves to the window overlooking the town square and looks out. For what seems like hours he stands there just watching and waiting. Seeing them leave he heads back downstairs. **

**It goes on like this for days. Luke can not stand the sight of Lorelai and Christopher together. Having Ms. Patty come up to him and ask what had happened between the two of them just made everything worse. Luke lashed out at her and since then had been burning foods and dropping plates. Now that the diner is empty he begins to ponder. **_Why are you like this? Come on act like a man. This has happened before. You have seen her with her boyfriends in the past. _

**Luke answers back,**_ I know, I know. I have never seen her with him. Come on he is Rory's father. I have always wanted to be him. I want to be Rory's father. I want to be Lorelai's sweetheart. I want to be the man she loves. But it will not happen. Every time I get close enough that I can almost touch it I am pulled back. So, I give up. I can not take it anymore._

**Weeks pass and lorelai still has not seen any sign of Luke and can not tell him her good news. She wants him to know the she is finally dating Chris again. She can not wait to tell him that she is sure that this is the real thing. Maybe everything will work out this time. So, since Luke is ignoring her, she came up with a plan. Just because Luke is avoiding her it does not mean that he will avoid Rory too. Possibly, Luke will tell Rory what is wrong so that Lorelai can fix it. So the plan is set out. Rory will go see Luke the next day and set some sense into him. Then, she will inform Lorelai whether this is something she can fix or not. **

**The bells above the diner make their music. _Jingle, jingle. _Luke looks up quickly hoping that it is not Lorelai. He lets out a sigh at seeing Rory and his face softens. Since, Rory had gotten into college he did not see her as much as he used to. As soon as she sits down at the counter he is ready to take her order.**

"**What would you like?" Rory ponders his question before answering him.**

"**I would like to know why you are not speaking to my mom. Why you are avoiding her and I would also like a coffee, please." She talks as if this is something she orders at the diner everyday. Luke reaches behind him for the coffee pot and a cup. While pouring he looks around the diner. Seeing that the diner is deserted he comes up with his own plan.**

"**How about we go upstairs and discuss this. You can bring your cup of coffee." With a nod of her head she gets up and follows Luke to his apartment. A dead silence surrounds them as the make their way up the steps. Soon they are inside his apartment. Without taking a seat Rory continues their conversation from downstairs right as the door shuts.**

"**Are you mad at her? Did something happen? Do you hate her now? Did you suddenly become allergic to her? What happened?" **

**Luke begins to pace across the floor. His mouth opens then closes again multiple times. **_What are you worried about? This is Rory. She is old enough to know and if she hates you that is alright. You already lost one Gilmore Girl._** He takes his cap off, runs his fingers through his hair, then places it back on when he gains courage to tell Rory his secret. Rory, is like a daughter to him, he is sure she will understand the situation he is in. Luke decides to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.**

"**It is a long story." Luke attempts to discourage her.**

"**I have time, Luke. I do not have classes tomorrow and am staying at mom's house this weekend. Take as long as you need to." She takes a seat, determined to hear the story. She wants to find out what happened between her mother and Luke, her only father figure. Luke also takes a seat before beginning to tell his story. **

"**From the first time I saw your mother I feel in love. Let me tell you, I do not believe in love at first sight. I do not believe in fairy tales, but that is what our relationship is. Over the years, I lived with being only her Coffee Provider, Best Friend and a Shoulder 2 Cry On. **

**Though I loved her I knew she loves someone else. Christopher. Your father. Her highschool sweetheart. When any relationship that she was in was over I gained courage to ask her out. It was put in the back compartment because before I knew it she was with another man. She would come in here so giddy and happy talking about her new date on Saturday. Jealous. That is what I was. I always wanted to be the one to make her so giddy. **

**Every time she broke up with someone I would be the shoulder she would cry on. Then by the time I reached the diner she has a date or is making out with another man. Not me," At this point Rory takes Luke's hand in her's and squeezes.**

**He takes a deep breath then continues, "Over the years it started to hurt more and more. It also got irritating. Who likes having their heart stomped on once ever three months? This time it went to far. You see I never saw your mother kiss a man. That kind of was a band-aid. Over the cut of my hurt and jealousy. When I had gotten back into the living room, with junk food for her, I saw them together. There dead ahead is Lorelai straddling another man. Their lips are glued together. That was when I gave up. My last hope torn into shreds. I finally realized my faith, is to never be with your mom. I will never be with her. If I see them together that will just seal the deal. Rory, do you understand why I am avoiding her now."**

**Leaning back in the chair he lets out a long sigh. He visualizes all of this weight getting lifted off his shoulders. Rory understands now. She knows that there is nothing she can say at the moment that will comfort him. So, she walks around the table and gives him a big hug. His arms wrap around, holding her tight against him. For once, Rory knows what it is like to be hugged by a "father" that really loves you and had been there for you. **

"**So, what now?" She whispers into his shoulder. **

"**Now? Now, I get as far away from her as I can. I can not stand seeing them together. I know he makes her happy and I want her to be happy. I just can not stand to see it. I have to leave. In a small town like this we will eventually run into each other." His face is full of sorrow at the fact that he has to leave this town. That results in him leaving Lorelai and Rory. The two most important people in his life. They are his family.**

"**How will I talk to you? I need you, Luke. You are the father I never had." Rory knows that he has to leave. She understands why he has to leave. She just does not want that to result in her never seeing him again. **

"**I will keep in touch. I am leaving tomorrow, Friday. I already bought the tickets. Do not. I repeat, do not tell your mother. I understand that the two of you are so close but just keep this a secret between us til, Sunday. If she asks where I am before that just tell her that I went fishing or something like that. **

"**Bye Luke. I promise I will not tell her til Sunday. Do not forget to call. I will miss you. I love you, Luke. I know I never told you that." With one last hug Rory heads to the door. Tears gather in her eyes. **

**They begin to fall when Luke calls out. "I love you to, Rory. You are the daughter I never had." With that the door slams shut. Luke stands there for a minute. Then turning he packs his things. When the zipper is closed shut he sits at the table and pulls out a pen and paper. After finishing his letter he sees the cold cup of coffee on the table and the tears soon begin to fall. Not a man to cry much Luke is surprised at the amount of times he has cried the past weeks.**


	3. Not Because Of Ham

Not because if Ham.

**Early Friday morning. The sun is just beginning to rise. While everyone in town is fast asleep there is still one person wide awake. He stands in the middle of the Gazebo, in the town square. Turning around slowly he stares at all the things that mean so much to him. Doose's market, Ms. Patty's studio, the Inn, Al's Pancake World, the High School, Black White and Read, etc. Last but not least he looks at the dinner. He did not sell it but decided to keep it. For all he knows he may come back. Suddenly he is making his way down the steps of the Gazebo and gets into a cab. Making a stop at a house, he gets out and places an envelope in the owner's mailbox. Back in the cab he is on his way to the airport. A couple of hours later he is sitting in a plane headed for Dallas, Texas. Only a couple of hours had pasted and Luke misses them already.**

**Back in Stars Hollow the townspeople have woken up and are all gathered around Luke's Diner. They gasp when they read the sign on the door. This one is not like the others. It is not the gone fishing or closed but a new one. **

**A new one that reads, "Gone. I have left. I may never come back. It will probably be a long time from now when I do get back. Luke." Luke is gone.**

"**It is probably just a joke. He knows I am trying to set up a new festival so he is doing this to stop me," Taylor says already convincing himself, "Yeah, that is it. Yeah."**

"**Gosh, are you losing it or something. Not everything revolves around you, Taylor. He left. He is gone. He is not coming back," Ms. Patty tells him.**

"**Why would he leave? Did he run out of ham or something? Maybe he has to go across the country to find it," The ever present Kirk asks getting worried by the minute. Without Luke here who is going to feed him in the morning. He will die of starvation.**

**Al came up out of nowhere, "Well, it is really sad that Luke is gone. Also that if he is now gone you will not be able to eat at the diner," a smile appears on his face, "Now I will have a ton of customers. You are going to have to eat at Al's Pancake World now! Ha ha ha." He walks away rubbing his hands together.**

"**What happened to him? He is acting like Cinnamon, God rest her soul, before she died," Babette asks with Morey right behind her. Though the two are so different in height they are inseparable.**

**Morey speaks to her, "He was always like that." The town all nod their heads in agreement. Al was always strange as a little boy and that did not seem to have changed. **

"**Back to Luke, you guys. Why would he just up and leave town," Gypsy asks then seeing Kirk begin to open his mouth says, "We can just cancel out the ham idea. That is just plain insane. When you guys find out why he left just tell me or spread the rumor. I have a truck I need to work on that is in the shop." Andrew turns to wave good bye to Gypsy when a flask of a brown head meets his eyes. There is Rory heading to her new car. He quickly turns to his fellow townspeople.**

"**Hey everyone! There is Rory getting into her car. Maybe she will know where Luke is." He yells and points in her direction. Rory tries to get in her car faster at seeing the whole town running towards her. **_A stampede! All coming to ask about Luke. I have got to get out of here! _**Grabbing her keys out of her pocket she shoves them into the lock. To late. The town is surrounding her and bombarding her with questions. Taking a moment to think of an excuse to Luke's absence she lets them keep asking questions until they are out of questions to ask. **

"**Alright, alright. What is wrong?" Rory plays innocent a thing her mother taught her. **

**Babette is the first to speak, "Sugar, Luke left town. He is never going to come back. We do not know why he left and we want to know if you know why he left." Saying so much in one breath made her to tired to say more. Rory is immediately upset about the answer she comes up with. Waving her arms up and down she catches their immediate attention.**

"**Attention. Everyone Luke left town. He left town with Nicole. They decided that they want to give the relationship another try. So, that blond was able to convince Luke to come with her to Paris. A business trip she says. Which really means a place to live. Luke is gone. We just have to deal with it. I know it is hard. Trust me I know. Now, go on with your lives. Stop spreading gossip and stop causing a scene." With that Rory goes back into her car and drives down to a breakfast place in Harvard. Where she is meeting her mom and father, Chris, for breakfast. Parking in the parking lot she takes in a deep breath. Will it be hard for her to face Chris? **_Stop being foolish. He is your father, not Luke. Get a grip. You can face him even though he made Luke leave. It was not just him, mom helped to. Lets go. They are waiting. Come on Rory. It is not that hard. _**Her inner conversation is broken when her cell phone rings. Picking it up she checks the caller id. She had never seen this number before. Throwing the phone on the passenger seat she waits for the person to hang up. The phone keeps ringing. **_Pick up. It is probably Luke. _**Reaching for the phone again she knocks over the air freshener. Out of breath she presses the answer button.**

"**Hello?" Inside she wishes, please be Luke, please be Luke.**

"**Rory, the plane just landed. I am here, a place I do not even recognize. I miss that stupid, nutty town already. Most of all I miss your mom and you." A voice so familiar says. She smiles glad to hear his voice again. **


	4. Spaghetti

**Spaghetti **

"**I miss you to. Where are you?" Rory sits back in her seat.**

"**I can not tell you right now. I know that you need to get used to me not being there with you. If I tell you know, you will have a answer to the question where did Luke go. All you need to know is that I am ok. How is your mom?" It is hard for Luke to ask about Lorelai. Memories from the past come flashing back. At the end of all of them is her straddling Chris. His thoughts are interrupted.**

**Lowering the volume on the radio, "She is ok, Luke. I am actually going to go see her and him right now. We are going to have breakfast together. It was mom's idea." Disappointed at the thought that they are beginning to bond Luke decides to try to finish this phone call.**

"**Oh, that is great," enthusiasm not in his voice at all, "Well, I have to go."**

"**No! Luke wait. I need to ask you a question," Seeing that he did not hang up she continues, "I do not know what to say to him. I never really spoke to him before. Luke, I never really talked to him. I have never had that urge to pick up the phone and call him. Is that bad? What do I do? What do I say?"**

**Luke sits back down on the uncomfortable chair. Having a conversation like this in an airport feels so awkward. He can not avoid her questions, though. He knew she would ask them at some point. **

"**Just be you, Rory. Do not pretend. If he does not love you, then he is not a good father. A good father loves the real you, the real Rory. Not the pretend one that just wants to please him. Just be you. Be Rory." Luke can only hope he said the right thing.**

"**Thank you, Luke. That really helps. Well, they are probably wondering what is taking me so long. You need to go to your new apartment anyways. Call back?" Rory loves talking to Luke. He gives her a boot of confidence. She can only hope that he will keep calling her.**

"**Of course. I will call you again sometime tomorrow. Is that ok?" Rory nods her head. **

**Then realizing she is on the phone opens her mouth, "It is definitely ok." Luke is sad that he has to hang up the phone. He understands that Rory has things that she needs to do. He has things he needs to attend to also. What hurts the most though is that he can only talk to her over the phone. There will never be that face to face talking for a long time. **

"**Bye Rory." With that he hangs up the cell phone. Getting up his suitcases and bags are soon in his hands. Once outside he hails a cab and he knows that this is the beginning of a new life. He has to start over. Make new friends and run a new diner. At least he can still keep in touch with his past life.**

**Rory places the phone back into her purse. Turning the car off she gets out and goes into the restaurant. The place is the total opposite of Luke's. She immediately feels underdress standing next to the waiter in his black suit and bow tie. Could she have gone to the wrong place? With people in expensive clothing that only people with money wear surrounding her she is positive that she took the wrong exit. Looking up she sees that the name her mother gave her is on the sign above the door. Looking around she makes out a black set of curly woman hair and a blond mans hair beside it. **_Luke is right. Mom is changing. Chris changes my mom. He does not love the real her, like Luke does. He loves the woman she is to please him._

"**Madam," the waiter from before startles her, "Going in or leaving." Seeing the sets of hair again she knows her answer.**

"**I am going in." With that she confidently walking into the mass of black suits and different colored dresses. In her favorite pair of blue jeans and a red button down shirt she sticks out like a wine stain on a white see through shirt. Reaching the table she is a little surprised to find her mother and Christopher making out. She is not to surprised because her mother is always doing weird things in public with Chris, embarrassing things. _Cough._ She clears her throat just loud enough to catch their attention. They stop and sit up straight. Chris motions for to take a seat. **_He would definitely treat a business client better._** Looking at their faces she notices that there is not tinge of red. They are not blushing at all. **_Probably already use to it. A routine. _

"**Sweetie," Her mother finally turns to her while straightening her blue dress, "You are a little underdress. I thought I told you to wear something nice."**

"**This is what I consider as nice. You never told me to wear a dress."**

"**Oh, I most have forgotten to." **_Big surprise there. How many things has she forgotten lately. The inn being one of them._

**Picking up the menu, "So, are we going to order or what?" At this rate Rory just wants to get this over with. **

"**Oh we already ordered. I decided to order for everyone." Chris speaks for the first time since Rory arrived. At that moment the food arrives. Seeing the spaghetti with sauce on the plates that the waiter sets before them disgusts her. **_The guy does not even know what to order for breakfast. Who eats spaghetti at nine in the morning. _

"**Great choice, honey." Lorelai tells Christopher before digging in. After minutes of staring at Chris's selection for them to eat, Rory has not even taken I bite. She starts to count the seconds for a appropriate time for her to leave without being rude. Even for his bad choices for breakfast, Chris is still her father. **

"**Are you going to eat? I chose this for you. I know you like spaghetti." Chris say while slurping in a long strand of spaghetti. The sauce flies of the strand and lands on Rory's face. She can not help but get aggravated. **_Oh, I love spaghetti. When it is not on my face and I am not eating it at nine in the morning. Especially when I could have been having pancakes. _**She thinks as she wipes the sauce of her face with a napkin. Getting up she decides to make her get away. Turning she starts to walk backwards.**

"**Well, the food looks great but I am not that hungry. I would love to stay longer but I have to meet Lane at the Gazebo. We are going to see a movie at noon. So, thanks for having me." Turning she walks straight into a waiter. What is he carrying? Why, a plate of spaghetti. So, Rory finally leaves the restaurant with a whole bunch of sauce on her clothes and some spaghetti strands in her hair. **_I hate spaghetti. Today is not going to be a good day. _**With that she gets into her car and heads back to Stars Hollow to take a shower before going to see that make believe movie with Lane. **


	5. An Unexpected Surprise

Sorry for not updating for a long time. I will try to finish the story this time around. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is short because I wanted the ending to make you want to read more. Enjoy!

* * *

An Unexpected Surprise

**It wasn't until Sunday, like Luke asked, that Lorelai found out that Luke is gone. After waking up and getting dressed Lorelai saw that Rory was still sleeping and decided to go see Luke and talk to him about her date last night with Chris. She headed there all happy and giddy knowing that Rory had talked to Luke which would make it easier for her to talk to him. She was positive that everything between them would be okay. When she finally reached the dinner she froze solid as she read the sign hanging on the diner door. Her heart drop and she couldn't believe her eyes, Luke leaving, never coming back, impossible. **

"**He never even said goodbye," She yelled causing most of the town members to stare. Anger and frustration build up inside of her, like a volcano ready to explode, and she quickly heads home warding off tears. Unfortunately when she really doesn't want to see anyone she banged straight into Ms. Patty.**

"**Oh, sweetie. I am so sorry. You did not find out about Luke leaving until now, isn't that right. Babbette was going to tell you but you were so busy with that hunk of a boyfriend of yours, Chris isn't it, and of course we didn't want to be the ones to tell you the bad news. We both figured that it would be easier if you found out yourself."**

"**Thank you Ms. Patty. Your right it is easier this way. Can you do me a favor. Just make it so that no one bothers me about Luke or anything for a couple of days," As Lorelai was saying this she was already heading back home.**

"**Alright, Honey," Ms. Patty called out before heading toward her studio and she whispered, "Poor girl. Didn't know what she had til it was gone."**

**Lorelai walked the rest of the way home in a daze her mind still revolving on the idea that Luke was gone. So many questions ran through that head of hers but none she could answer with out Luke. Lorelai opened her mailbox before entering the house. A bunch of mail sat inside all from Friday and Saturday. Walking up the porch steps she flipped through the mail hoping that something in her hands would take her mind off the situation at hand. Opening the door with one hand she stepped inside and as soon as the door closed a small shocked gasp slipped from her lips. The magazines and bills were soon on the floor and only one letter she clutched in a strong grip. Written on the envelope was the name** Lorelai **in Luke's hand writing. She sat down quickly on her couch and stared at the envelope for hours. When Rory woke up she headed to the living room and saw her mother sitting there. **

**Looking at the envelope she whispers, "Oh, Mom. You found out didn't you. How about I go to Doose's and buy us some gallons of ice-cream. I'll get your favorite. Then I'll get some junk food and videos to watch. We can stay at home all day, order some pizza too. Mom? Mom, can you hear me? Mom?" **


	6. The Letter

Hello again. Here is another chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The Letter

**Lorelai stared at the envelope before speaking to her daughter, "Luke, is gone. He left. He went MIA. Poof and he is gone. I never knew until now, what kind of friend am I. I never thought that Luke would leave me. The letter Rory, it's from Luke."**

"**It's alright Mom. It is going to be okay." Rory could not think of anything else to say. She knew it was not alright. Her mother was acting like her life was falling apart, maybe it is. Luke is gone. The said thing is that Lorelai unlike Rory did not talk to Luke every night before bed. Whenever her mother was out or sleeping she would talk to Luke. Tell him all the happenings of Stars Hollow. To Lorelai, Luke is gone. He is gone forever. She would never see him or hear his voice again. This was bad. Lorelai never acted like this before, not even with Chris, and he left all the time. The world was dead around her.**

"**Read it. Read it to me," Lorelai commanded as she handed the unopened letter to her. After a minute or so Rory began o read that letter to her mother from her dear friend Luke. **

"Dear Lorelai,

You must be wondering why I Luke mister monosyllable man is writing this letter to you, a person I see every day. If you haven't left the house yet, heard it was going to pour and you like to watch movies when that happens, I am gone. I have left town, left Stars Hollow. There is a reason to why I have just packed and left. It is a big reason and it revolves around you. Let me start from the beginning if not you'll be confused like I am when you make those movie references.

Since that day when you first walked into my diner my life has changed. Everything turned to black and white when my mother died and my father soon after. My work and daily routine made me feel like a robot, a robot that was programmed to serve his customers. It was the same thing everyday, make sure I only talked to Patty and Babbete for so long because the conversation would turn to my "handsome features" as they called it. Taylor would walk in ask me to hang something in my diner, I would yell no and then he'd leave ready for another fight tomorrow. Kirk I'd just try to avoid.

You changed everything. The black and whit turned to colors, blue red green yellow, are just some. My routine is not just a routine anymore. We talk about different things each day and I would help fix something at your house. We became friends and I would wake up in the morning happy that I would get to talk to you and Rory again. From the beginning, you may not want to her this, I loved you. I never believed in love at first sight until I met you.

Unlike some men Rory was no problem at all in our relationship. I did not run when I saw that the beautiful, energy filled woman I loved had a daughter. A daughter so smart that she would correct me at times and I would just laugh. She used big words that I didn't even know. Unsurprisingly I started to see Rory as the daughter I never had, the one I wanted to have. I loved her in a fatherly way right from the beginning. Sometimes I think of myself as her father but I am not. I am just happy that I was there to see her grow up and become even smarted. Tell Rory, I am very proud of her.

Over the years my love for you with every passing day grew stronger. Cliche, I now but it is the truth. I watched as you went from man to man, neither deserved you. I don't either. They would break up with you for some stupid reason, not knowing what they had, and you would come crying to me. I didn't mind at all. I was the shoulder you would cry on. I would comfort you with my shoulder as your pillow and when you wanted to ignore it I had no problem with being a friend and changing the subject. I would get your mind off of it. Secretly, between us, when I got home I'd cry. I'd cry because the woman I love was in pain and crying also. She was filled with betrayal and pain. A pain she didn't deserve to feel.

Then something happened. Jason broke up with you and like always you came to me crying and I took you home. I would be able to spend time with you getting your mind off the problem at hand. The routine didn't flow like usual though, it was different. When I went to get your junk food the door bell rang and when that door slammed I figured it was Babbete being nosey again like always. It was Christopher though and when you saw him standing at your door I was long forgotten. Just a ghost. Walking into that living room hands holding a tray filled to the brim with junk food my heart broke. The tray fell, there you were straddling him as you made out on the couch. That did it. My heart shattered and no longer had a purpose. When his name escaped your lips, the ones I dreamed of, I left. I couldn't take it anymore. No longer needed I felt like an old couch ready to get thrown out for a new one.

You did not remember I was there did you. Christopher was the only thing on your mind at the time. It doesn't matter now because I am gone. I want you to be happy, that is all I ask. Maybe I can't make you feel that way and he can fill you with love. That is okay, I understand, I want what you want. If Christopher is the man in your life, permanent and ready to stay I got it. I just couldn't stand to watch. So, get married and have kids, jam hands and all. Live a wonderful life. Just remember that I love you with all my heart and my love for you can never be replaced in my heart. I will love you till I die. Tell Rory, to do what she wants and that I hope that I will some day open the newspaper and read an article that she wrote. Tell her, that I will tell all my friends at the time that I know this girl, that she is the best there will ever be. Good Luck, with Christopher.

Love You,

Luke."

**As Rory finished tears fell down both of their eyes. Lorelai soon whispered, "How can I be happy with out him, he is my rock. I want Luke back!" With that Rory embraced her mother. They then both cried, Rory soon stopped but Lorelai couldn't stop the tears for days. She would cry when she saw something that reminded her of Luke any little thing. Even a hammer would make her cry, or ice which reminded her of Rory's birthday. The house had to be Luke proofed, leaving the house almost empty. **


	7. A Secret Revealed

Hope you like. It's really short. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews. Keep sending some.

* * *

A Secret Revealed

**Six months after finding the letter Lorelai has searched all around Stars Hollow, she even searched all of New England, thinking that he would stay near his home town. She found nothing, no trace of him what so ever. Discouraged she entered the house after another long day of working and searching for Luke. No sign of Luke for months have lead Lorelai to sleepless nights and crying fights in broad daylight. Today, Sookie had convinced her to go home, after Lorelai had gotten mad at one of her employees for placing a pot in the wrong spot. As she walked into the kitchen to have some water, coffee was forbidden do to how it lead to thoughts of Luke, she heard Rory talking to someone in her room. Not one to spy Lorelai leaned against the side of the door and listen to the conversation. She was able to here all of it do to the door being open a slight crack. **

"**So, how's the diner?" Rory asked into the phone. There was a response on the other end but she couldn't here it. **

"**Really, Mike and Susan are getting married. No way! It took them long enough," Another response and she giggled, "Yeah, well 2 years can be a long time for some people. You are going to go the wedding right?" Rory paused and waited for the response before letting out a small shocked scream.**

"**I can't believe it. What I wrong with that Mike guy? Asking you, Luke, to be his best friend is something he will regret for the rest of his life. The wedding is going to be in Dallas right?" Rory asked into the phone. Lorelai stood against the door and if she hadn't been leaning she would have fallen. Luke was in Dallas and Rory knew the whole time. She was even talking to him on the phone! It suddenly hit her, Rory, her own daughter was hiding something from her. Something huge as big as the world, at least from Lorelai's point of view. Tears fell down Lorelai's face and she quietly but hurriedly made her way up the steps to her bedroom. She felt mixed emotions, she was happy that Luke and Rory had kept in touch but she was angry to the brim that Rory hadn't told her were Luke was when she had been searching for months now. Acting rashly she grabs the phone and dials a number.**

"**Hello, Gilmore Residence."**

"**Hello, may I speak to Emily Gilmore, this is her daughter." Over the past months Emily and Lorelai had gotten closer. At least as close as they would ever get. They had a spat some months ago about Lorelai, Luke and Chris but after Lorelai had told her mother how much she really loved Luke Emily had listen. For once in her life she had actually listen to her daughter talk and realized that Lorelai loves Luke as much as she loves Richard.**

"**Emily speaking."**

"**Mother, I need a favor."**

"**What is it?"**

"**I need a ticket to Dallas, Texas for today ASAP. I found Luke mom."**

**Emily responded immediately, "Of course. Go to the Harvard Airport and there will be a reservation for you under Emily Gilmore."**

"**Thank you."**

**Before Lorelai hung up she heard, "Good luck." Then for minutes she sat there astounded that everything was really falling into place. She jumped off the bed and was a whirl wind of activity as she got dressed in better clothes, got her coat and shoes, the keys and then headed straight out the door. The room behind her was a mess, one from tornado Lorelai, but she didn't. All she had her mind on now was going into the car, getting on a plane and confessing her love to Luke. They would then come back to Stars Hollow and Lorelai would eventually have her middle. At least that was what she had planned. **


	8. Finding Him Then Losing Him

Sorry, it's taken me awhile to update. I've been so busy lately.

* * *

Finding him then Losing him

Walking out of the airport Lorelai feels excitement and nervousness bubble up inside of her. She was finally going to find Luke. Be able to tell him how much she truly loves him. Doubt clouded her mind also. Nightmares about the what ifs. For all she knew Luke could be dating or engaged. He may not even love her anymore. He could have dyed his hair or go into depression. Maybe he was walking around Dallas right now with a blonde hanging all over him. Fear showed itself in her eyes and if she wasn't so determined to confront him she would have turned back and taken a plane to Stars Hollow right now. Taking in a deep breath she called a cab. Sitting in the back seat she realizes she has no idea where she should go.

Taking a leaping guess she asks,"Is there a diner near here." The cab driver turns around and faces her. She can't help but notice how his mustache hangs over his lips. Bushy and overgrown she would have loved to cut it right off.

As he speaks with his deep southern accent the bush of a mustache moves and appears as if it is dancing, "Well, there is this place called Luke's, I think. My sister goes there all the time. She says he makes such a good coffee that she would sell our ol' horse, Nancy, for a dozen cups."

"Take me there." She relaxed into her seat. Laying there she couldn't help but whisper,"That's my Luke never changes." The ride takes nearly 15 minutes but to Lorelai it felt like hours. And those 15 minutes if it weren't for the letter she gripped in her hands would have given her enough time to back out of this plan of hers. When the man says their there she knows it is Luke's. From the cab window she can see the yellow cup sign swinging in the slight breeze. She pays the cab driver quickly then begins the walk across the street. Standing on the sidewalk she looks into the window and gasps. There inside is look and standing before him is a slim blonde. The woman is so then that Lorelai is pretty sure she is all bones and no meat. What hurt the most was that the woman sported a bump in her midriff. She was pregnant. Cautiously she puts one foot on the step. Then she is frozen. For inside Luke is no hugging that tramp. She can't take it and tears slid down her face and splash onto the ground. There was no way she was going in there now and try to get Luke back. He was with someone else and they were going to have a kid. Getting into another cab she is on her way back to the airport. Her vision blurred by the tears but instead of wiping them she lets them fall. Right now her heart was breaking.

Luke held Diana in his arms. She was like a sister to him and right now she was crying, again. But the tears were ones of joy not sadness. She had just gotten married to Luke's good friend Steve yesterday. They were going to leave for their honeymoon.

Pulling away he told her, "The wedding was beautiful. Don't worry I don't mind taking care of Rover for a week. Be happy your going on your honeymoon." Diana gave Luke a watery smile.

"Sorry, it's the mood swings." Luke's gaze had wandered to the window of his diner and he could have sworn he just saw Lorelai, the love of his life. No, when he looked back she wasn't there anymore. This had happened lately. Every brown haired tall woman looked like Lorelai, and when he was just about to go take her into his arms he would realize it wasn't her. Steve came out from the kitchen and Luke gave him a manly hug goodbye. But as they walked away he couldn't help but think that, that had been Lorelai. No she was in Stars Hollow with Chris, he reasoned with himself and got back to work.

Lorelai as she sat on the plane on her way home let the tears fall again. The letter is in her hands and her tears fall on its pages. There is nothing she can do or say to convince herself that maybe what she had saw was all her imagination. No. Only anger runs through her veins at the moment. Biting her lip she decides she is going to do it. In seconds the letter is just shreds of paper. Grabbing an envelope she places them in there just in case, she hoped, everything changed.

Once she is home she is bombarded with questions. Instead she decides to ignore them and tells Rory she went to Maine and still couldn't find Luke. Lies. Her daughter and herself had resorted to telling each other lies.

Lying on her bed with tears still flowing Lorelai tells Rory, "It's over there is no way possible that I am going to find him."


	9. Luke's Return

Over the next three and a half years Lorelai decides to date Chris since she can not date Luke, he's taken now and she was way to late. During two of those three and a half year they had been just dating but then Chris proposed, although Lorelai said yes they are still waiting to get married. Deep down she still had hope for Luke but she told Chris it would just be difficult having two weddings at the same time. Logan had proposed and in just a month the two would be getting married.

Rory meanwhile kept in touch with Luke neither knowing that Lorelai had seen him with his "girlfriend". She made sure he was the second one to know about Logan's proposal. She decided to ask him to come, the wedding date was on the week after Thanksgiving. Luke was shocked, this meant it was two months after the anniversary of his disappearance from Stars Hollow, but he agreed to think about it. He also knew about Lorelai's and Chris' engagement both Rory and Liz, who was there at the time, had told him.

After weeks of thinking he came to a decision. Even though he was still hurt by the fact Lorelai was getting married he loved her and would move on as long as she was happy. He knew that if he went to Rory's wedding he could get a peek at Lorelai and see if she was really happy. So picking up the phone he called Rory.

"Hey, Luke!"

"Rory, are you sitting? Because your yes is coming."

"Are you talking about the wedding?"

"You betcha! But, please, don't tell your mom. I'm going to try my best to avoid her and Christopher. I swear if I see that bastard, I'll kick his ass.....sorry Rory, I know he's your father but I just.."

"It's alright Luke. I hate him too."

"Well, you know, I don't just hate him I am also jealous of him. At least he has Lorelai looking at him with love in her blue eyes. Those eyes of her's would just stare right through me when I was there."

"Luke, ugh, how many times do I need to tell you....She loves you, she told me."

"DON'T Lie Rory! She's never showed...she's never come looking for me." With that a frustrated Luke hung up the phone. Then with a sigh he picked it up again, and bought a ticket to Harvard, Connecticut. He was heading back to his home town again. Even though the fact that Lorelai doesn't love him kills him Luke would not miss Rory's wedding. He may risk an encounter with the two lover birds but it's a chance he'll have to take.

A week after Thanksgiving Luke is on a plane, he hides his nervousness by placing all his attention on the movie, thoughts of Lorelai in the back of his mind. When the plane lands he finds his bag, hails a cab and starts off for the restaurant. Luke had planned it so that when he got there he would arrive at the restaurant right when the reception had begun. In his pocket is a ticket for midnight, making it possible for him to stay there until ten. Hopefully, Lorelai will be to giddy with her fiancé and Rory's wedding to notice him. Hopes never come true and wishes are just wishes nothing more.


	10. And Their Eyes Met

Getting out of the cab Luke handed the driver a tip before quietly shutting the door behind him. He waits, takes a deep breath, and then a shaky step before heading into the restaurant his hand clenching and unclenching the strap of his bag in nervousness. Entering through the double doors he stops in the lobby, a little surprised because he did not know the restaurant consisted of a ton of separate and divided rooms for ceremonies of various types. He hesitates, almost turning back around and bolting out of there.

"Get with it, Danes,"he thinks,"You've got to do this. If not you'll always be thinking of her wondering if she really is happy without you. Come on, do this for Rory, she wants you here." Taking a deep breath he steps forward but then reels back as if shocked by a tazer. His heart skips a beat and the bag slips from his hand. But through this all his eyes stay locked on her. There she is the love of his life. Even though he hasn't seen her for years his love for her grows strong as he continues to watch her. Her hair is curly and runs to down past her shoulders. She heads to the bar and sits there sipping what looks to be a martini. Luke doesn't care what she's doing as long as he can see her. His eyes scan her up and down and he takes in how amazingly wonderful she looks with a light blue dress, that even though he can see her face he knows works wonders to her eyes.

Without thinking he takes a step forward. The idea runs through his mind that he could just walk up there and say hello. His feet freeze when Chris walks by him and his hands clench. No matter how hard he wants to he can't walk about and watches the scene play out before him. Chris taps Lorelai on the shoulder and in response she turns around and hugs him. She gets off her seat and with his hand on her butt the two walk into a room the branches right off the lounge.

Suddenly Luke can move again. Seeing her with that bastard makes his eyes water and he wipes the tears away before they can even start to fall. Picking up his bag he goes the same way that so called couple had gone before. Sure enough that room has a sign placed before the door that reads,

"Logan Huntzberger

and

Rory Gilmore

Wedding Reception"

Walking in he sneaks to the back of the room, fortunately with the loud music and most people being on the dance floor he is not seen, that is except for Rory who had been keeping an eye on the door for his entrance. There in the farthest and darkest corner is a table with a chair for one. He takes a seat and places the bag below the table. A smile comes to his face when he sees that no one can see him but he can see them. Wow, he missed them all. Looking around the room he is excited to see that Sookie and Jackson are together on the dance floor. Ms. Patty and Babette are in a corner, most definitely whispering about some gossip. Lane is up on a small stage DJ-ing this whole wedding for her best friend. His eyes quickly move away from Lorelai and Chris on the dance floor and settle on Rory. His heart soars with fatherly love at his first glimpse of her with her wedding dress on. A glow surrounds her and Logan her new husband. Even though she can't see him there Rory sends a wink his way. Before she can try to sneak away and give Luke a big hug Lane stops the music. A loud groan comes up from the crowd.

"Calm down guys! It's time for my best friend and new best friend-in-law to have their first dance together. Let's go clear this dance floor or all sick my mother on all of you!" It takes less than 20 seconds for the dance floor to clear and Rory and Logan step onto it. Luke watches on and even sees a tear slip from Lorelai's blue eyes. When the dance is over Lane announces that it is now time for Chris to cut in and dance with his daughter for the traditional father daughter dance. When this is said Luke gets up and heads toward the bathroom wanting to avoid this dance completely.

Rory watches as Luke heads out of the room but she is not mad at all. She knows he is not leaving and taking her father's hand she dances with him. Rory examines Christopher's emotions as they dance and continues to wait but there's nothing. No tears slip from his eyes, he doesn't say anything as they dance the only thing he feels is awkwardness. She can totally tell he doesn't want to be here with her right now. That's she decides to go along with her plan.

When the dance finishes he walks away calling back, "Congratulations!" That sealed the deal, even those who didn't even know her had said more than that. Walking up to Lane she tells her the plan while Logan dances with his mother. Rory looks towards the door and watches her mom walk out with Chris, heading towards the door. Ever since the two had gotten together Lorelai had been drinking more and coming home drunk. About 20 seconds later Luke walks in and Logan and his mother finish their dance.

Taking the microphone Rory begins to speak, "Hello everyone. First, off I'd like to thank all of you for being here, it really means a lot to me. Now I know you're all itching to get on the dance floor but you're going to have to sit through one more dance. Even though I've danced my father daughter dance already I'd like to do it with my real father now. All of you know him though he may keep up a grumpy facade he is kind and gentle. He loves my mother and even though he can't be with her it doesn't stop him from loving me as his daughter." When she pauses Lane shines a light upon Luke at his secluded table.

Rory continues, after a gasp runs through all the guests,"There he sits after being away for almost 4 years. The two of us have kept contact and even though my mom may have given up and gotten herself engaged to Christopher, Luke took the chance of encountering her so that he could be here for me. This man is my father, not by blood but in my heart he is my true dad. I can't even list all that he has done for me. Now while my mom is getting drunk with my sorry case of a father I will have my real father daughter dance. Luke will you dance with me?"

"Of course, Rory," He walks to her and the spotlight follows along with the eyes of everyone there. How different he looks with his black pants, blue shirt and black and blue stripped tie. Luke now had a goatee that ran from his upper lip to his chin. His hair is the same length it always is but combed back and with no baseball cap on top. Reaching the dance floor he takes her hand and they begin to dance.

"Thank you, Rory, for giving me this opportunity. Your right I do love you because you are the daughter I've gotten the closest to having. I wish you and Logan the best. Come visit me some time. I will always love you Rory."

The song finishes and with one long hug and a swipe at his tears Luke went back to his hiding spot. When he sits Lorelai and Chris walk back in oblivious to what just occurred. He watches as Chris whispers into her ear and she giggles.

"She is happy without me," he whispers aloud. He stares as the two of them dance wishing he could be the one holding her, be the one she is holding. He prays to kiss her lips and dreams of being her true love. But dreams never come true. Luke's smile vanishes and watches with no way to stop her as Patty goes up to Lorelai and whispers into her ear. Her hand pointing in his direction. Lorelai's hands drop and she stops dancing.

"What Patty!? Luke here, that can't be true." Looking into the shadowed corner she makes out his figure and gasps when a light reflects off his eyes. Their eyes meet and lock. Luke gaining courage steps out into the light. Shock is the only emotion on her face and his name slips out of her lips.


End file.
